The inventive concept relates to a light-emitting device package, and more particularly, to a light-emitting device package including a metallic lead frame and a plastic molding material.
A semiconductor light-emitting device such as a light-emitting diode (LED) or a laser diode (LD) uses an electroluminescence phenomenon, i.e., a phenomenon in which light may be emitted from a material (e.g., a semiconductor material) by applying a current or voltage, and may be formed based on a compound semiconductor. For example, a gallium nitride-based light-emitting device may be widely used as a device with high efficiency and high brightness. A light-emitting device such as an LED has advantages, such as a long lifetime, low power consumption, fast response speed, environmental friendliness, etc., and may be used as a light source in various products such as a backlight of a lighting device and a display device.